This invention relates to alpha-alkyl-alpha-(4-halophenyl)-1H-1,2,4-triazole-1-propanenitriles and their use in controlling phytopathogenic fungi.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,165 discloses 1 and 4-arylcyanoalkyl-1,2,4-triazoles and their use against phytopathogenic fungi. However, it fails to recognize the particular class of compounds of the present invention which have a particularly high degree of fungicidal activity.